


And It Felt So Good

by blame1988



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame1988/pseuds/blame1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(704):<br/>I texted him a series of texts in which the first letters of each text spelled out "WE SHOULD HAVE SEX". If that's not dedication to the dick, I don't know what is</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Felt So Good

Kaner is fucking bored. He tries watching a movie, playing video games, he even tries porn. But none of it is working for him. He texts a few of the guys on the team to see if they’re busy, but no one is replying. Fucking assholes. He sighs and decides it’s time to text Jonny.

They’re trying to be less codependent because all the guys on the team chirp the shit out of them for it. It was bad enough when they were just friends but it’s gotten pretty bad since they started dating. They spend time together during games and practices obviously, but they also spend much of their free time together. Hell, they practically live together. Today is the first day Kaner has been to his own condo for more than grabbing some clothes or something else he needs in about a month. And now he knows why. Because it’s fucking boring.

At least he tried, right? He tells himself he put in a valiant effort but apparently Jonny is irresistible. And that makes Kaner gag a little, because when the fuck did that happen? Oh well, resistance is obviously futile. Plus he can probably get sex out of it. That won’t be boring. He grins to himself as he comes up with a plan on how he’s going to initiate the sex. Not like it would be hard—Jonny’s totally gone for him too whether he’ll admit it or not—but he’s so fucking bored and he wants this to be entertaining.

He grabs his phone and gets down to business.

_What’s up Jonny???_

**Hey Kaner.**

_Elephants are big_

**??**

Kaner giggles at Jonny’s reaction. This is gonna be more fun that he thought. He smirks before sending the next text.

_So is my dick ;)_

**Jesus Christ.**

Kaner fucking cackles. He’s already not bored anymore.

_How’s it going?_

**Are we actually having a normal conversation?  
Or are you gonna revert the convo to your dick? **

Kaner beams at the perfect setup. It’s not his fault that Jonny brought up his dick again. So he feels perfectly okay with sending the next message.

_Or my dick ;)_

**I’m not replying anymore.**

_Unless you do_

Kaner waits for about two minutes without getting a reply from Jonny before he sends another text. If Jonny thinks Kaner’s just gonna stop he doesn’t know him as well as he thought.

_Listen to meeeee!!!  
Dammit :( _

**I can’t actually listen to texts.**

Kaner smiles. He knew Jonny wouldn’t really ignore him.

_Haha_

**Do you actually want anything Kaner?**

It would be easy to just say something like ‘yeah, come over and suck my dick.’ But Kaner has plans, god dammit! And he’s not giving it up this easily. So he continues on.

_Actually want something  
Very much_

**What the fuck do you want then?**

_Easy there big fella_

**Fuck you.**

Another set up that Kaner could use, say something like ‘yes please, come on over and fuck me.’ But he’s almost there. He’s gonna finish this thing he started. He’s thinking of something he can send back when he gets another text from Jonny. 

**Don’t call me big fella.**

_Shut up_

**I’m really not replying anymore.**

_Every time u say that it’s a lieeeee :)_

Jonny stops replying for a couple minutes, but Kaner had anticipated it so he’s not worried. He knows the next message he’s sending anyway, so he waits another minute or so, giving Jonny false hope that he’ll maybe leave him alone before he types up his reply.

_Xylophone_

**What the fuck is wrong with you? Xylophone?**

_Nothing starts with x!!!_

Really, he had thought about that one the most. But in the end he decided to just say fuck it, and use the first word he could think of that starts with an x. Now he had it all spelled out, we should have sex. Nothing clearer than that, Kaner thinks.

**Why does it matter?**

_Read the first letter of each of the texts I just sent u ;)_

Kaner’s glad he decided to do this. This is the most entertained he’s been all damn day. He grins at his phone as he waits for Jonny to go back and read all of them, to get Kaner’s secret message. But it’s been way too long without a reply and Kaner’s getting anxious because waiting like this is not fun. He doesn’t have the will power for it because he’s sending something to Jonny again after a few more minutes with still no reply.

_Well?????_

Kaner doesn’t know if it’s really taking that long for Jonny to figure it out or if he’s just being a jackass and leaving Kaner hanging on purpose.

_Don’t leave me hanging man  
Come on_

Surely Jonny can’t be that dense. Kaner’s really fucking impatient now so he just sends a string of question marks.

_????????????????????_

There’s still no reply and Kaner starts sulking. Damn Jonny for ruining his fun. He just wants Jonny to come over and he wants to have sex with him. Why should that be so difficult?

His phone beeps and Kaner fucking beams, because finally, _finally_ Jonny is texting him back and he’s gonna get awesome sex. But when he looks at his phone his face falls a little because it’s Sharpy. That asshole finally decided to text him back after twenty minutes with no reply.

**_Hey peeks sorry was playin w maddy what’s up?_ **

_Jonny’s being a dick_

**_Wat did he do this time?_ **

_He’s not replying to my texts anymore_

**_Thats hardly a dick move_ **

_Yeah but they were really important texts. Like so important_

**_About wat?_ **

_I texted him a series of texts in which the first letters of each text spelled out "WE SHOULD HAVE SEX". If that's not dedication to the dick, I don't know what is_

**_Jesus christ sorry I fucking asked u 2 have problems_ **

_The only problem I’m having right now is that Jonny is not here having sex with me_

**_I hate u so much never text me again_ **

Kaner is a little amused again because it’s always fun to fuck with Sharpy, to get him back for all the shit he’s pulled on Kaner and Jonny over the years. He just wishes that Jonny was there to share in the glee.

He’s about to start sulking again, because he still hasn’t gotten a fucking reply from Jonny, when there’s a knock on the door. Someone is really fucking pounding on it.

Kaner gets off the couch to see who it is. Almost as soon as he opens the door he’s being shoved back as it slams shut again; Jonny’s shoving him up against the wall and his mouth is being attacked. In the best way possible. 

“You’re an asshole,” Kaner bites out between kisses, because Jonny could have spared a few seconds to let him know he was on his way there to hopefully fuck Kaner’s brains out.

“So are you,” Jonny retaliates and bites at Kaner’s lower lip before licking into his mouth.

Kaner kind of forgets that he was mad at Jonny when he gets his thigh pressed between his legs. Kaner rocks into it, trying to get as much friction on his dick as possible. 

“So I take it you decoded my messages,” Kaner breathes out when Jonny attaches his lips to his neck.

“Yeah. Fucking tease,” Jonny murmurs against his neck.

“Not a tease. I’m definitely going to put out.” Kaner tries to get his point across further and gets his hands on Jonny’s gigantic, glorious ass, pulling him towards him even closer. “Bedroom?” As much as being manhandled by Jonny against the wall turns him on, a bed would definitely be better.

Jonny nibbles his way up Kaner’s neck and presses a chaste kiss to his lips before grabbing his wrist and leading him back to Kaner’s bedroom. When they get there it’s Kaner’s turn to manhandle Jonny a bit. He pushes him back until his knees hit the bed and he falls back. Kaner reaches for the waistband of Jonny’s sweatpants to help him out of them, and he gasps when he sees that Jonny’s chosen to go commando.

“Now who’s the fucking tease?” 

But the only answer Kaner gets is a low, throaty moan when he gets his mouth on Jonny’s dick. He does tease Jonny a little then, just little licks along the underside and right on the tip, before taking him all the way in his mouth. He gets one hand on Jonny’s balls as he continues his motions, trying his best to drive Jonny wild.

He can hear Jonny’s breath getting shallower and as much as he could spend hours taking Jonny apart like this, loving the feeling and the taste of Jonny’s dick in his mouth, Kaner pulls away. 

“What the hell Kaner?” Jonny sounds like he’s going to explode and Kaner just smirks at him before grabbing a condom and lube from his bedside end table.

“Can’t come yet, I need you to fuck me,” Kaner says simply, like it should have been completely obvious to Jonny.

He doesn’t even wait for Jonny to get with the program; he squirts some lube onto his fingers and starts working one into himself immediately, groaning loud for show. That seems to get Jonny’s attention because he’s alert all of a sudden and he decides to help Kaner out. 

“Let me.” Jonny pushes him back onto the bed and opens him up, making him squirm in delight. After three fingers Kaner is beyond ready. He grabs Jonny’s hand and stills it, making eye contact with him.

“I’m so, so good babe. I just. I need.” Kaner wriggles out of Jonny’s grasp and kneels next to him on the bed. He kisses him a little sloppily before pushing Jonny down onto his back. “Fuck, I wanna ride you, need you inside of me right now babe.”

“Shit. Yes,” Jonny breathes out and clutches Kaner’s hips, helping him get into position over him. With his knees on either side of Jonny, Kaner slowly sinks down until Jonny is filling him up to the hilt.

“Fuck, Jonny.” After that Kaner can’t even form any more words. He’s so full of Jonny and Kaner feels like he was made for this. Jonny tightens his grip on Kaner’s hips and thrusts up into him, hard. Kaner leans forward to change the angle a bit and Jonny hits his prostate. Kaner groans and throws his head back; moving his hips to gain control and keep Jonny hitting the same spot over and over. Kaner runs his hands along Jonny’s chest, his abs, everywhere he can reach.

“C’mere Pat,” Jonny breathes out and moves a hand from Kaner’s hip up to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his curls and pulling him down towards him. Kaner leans forward and presses his mouth against Jonny’s in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Jonny slips his tongue in Kaner’s mouth and swallows a groan as he hits Kaner’s spot again just right. Soon, the kissing turns more into simply breathing into each other’s mouths as they each pull closer to their orgasms.

“Jonny, baby, I’m so close,” Kaner says, leaning back up and letting Jonny control the pace once again. His thighs are shaking and the feeling of Jonny inside of him is getting to be overwhelmingly good. He feels like he could come just like this, with Jonny thick and hard inside of him, without anyone even getting a hand on his dick.

“Patrick,” Jonny moans out, and his hips stutter as he comes suddenly. Kaner continues rocking his hips as Jonny rides out his orgasm, and Jonny gets his hand around Kaner’s dick. “Come on babe, come for me.”

Kaner’s not one to deny Jonny’s requests, especially not when he uses his full name. With his dick finally getting some much needed attention, Kaner sighs out Jonny’s name as he comes at last, clenching around Jonny. Jonny hisses at the overstimulation and probably at the fact that some of Kaner’s come hits him in the chin. After a few seconds Kaner can’t hold himself up anymore, and he falls over to the side, wincing as Jonny pulls out.

He’s lying next to Jonny, one hand resting on his own chest and the other along Jonny’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. Kaner loves moments like this, when they’re both content to just lie together in silence. Neither one of them has to say anything out loud to know exactly what the other is feeling; they just know.

Jonny disappears into the bathroom a few moments later, which is definitely a good thing because Kaner is still too blissed out and boneless to even lift his head off the bed. He feels the warm washcloth on him before he’s even realized that Jonny’s back. Once they’re both cleaned off he gets Jonny to grab his phone so he can set an alarm for the next morning. It’s pretty easy to get Jonny to do things after he’s had a nice orgasm. It’s something that Kaner definitely uses to his advantage.

When Jonny’s back in bed and Kaner is tucked up next to him, he takes his phone and sets the alarm. Before he puts it on his end table he opens up his messages to see if there’s anything he missed while he and Jonny were otherwise occupied. There’s nothing new, but his message thread with Sharpy is still up.

Kaner grins and can’t stop himself from sending another text, just to fuck with Sharpy.

_Guess what Sharpy Jonny replied to my texts!!! ;) If u know what I mean ;) ;)_

**_I’m going 2 kill u_ **

_Awwww luv u 2_

Kaner can’t help but giggle as he finally puts his phone down and snuggles up closer to Jonny. Jonny just kisses the back of his neck and they drift off to sleep together.


End file.
